


Minor orgasm

by SarahWoods



Category: Strawinsky and the Mysterious House (2012)
Genre: Lemon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWoods/pseuds/SarahWoods
Summary: Globglogabgalab fucks a music teacher. The end.





	Minor orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> BEware, this lemon is gonna get weird. And could potentially molest your thoughts. Enjoy.

Pov 3. 

The door to the prisoncell slammed open, and a policeman shoved a big sluglike creature insside.  
The creature looked displeased and sighed.  
"What are you in for sexy?" a voiced echoed through the cell. The creature turned around and saw a handsome figure sitting on a bench with a painful looking erection.  
‘Simply delicious,’ the creature thought.  
“I am the globglogabgalab, I love books. And this cell is simply a magnificent pleasure trove.” The creature exclaimed. The man chuckled.  
“My name is Ben Dover. I’m here cause apparently society doesn’t like it when you finger a minor.” The man said. He looked rather thirsty. The glob sighed and sat down next to him. “Yes.. and approximately children don’t like getting molested.” Ben smiled and looked down at his erection while a thought crossed his mind. But he needed to know his limits first. He figured he’d try teasing the glob and figure something out based off of his reactions. He may have fingered his students in the past but none of them were swiblegliblekinds. He scooted closer until their shoulders touched. “You know, I have a problem.” Ben said seductively. The glob looked him with a puzzled look. Ben guided the globs hand to his thriving dick and looked up at him with a dirty look. “I can’t seem to calm down. Would you get rid of this for me..?” Ben said and intertwined his fingers with the globs while stroking his dick. The glob smiled and looked deep into his slurry eyes and licked his lips. “Mmmm.. I may know how to help you there my delicious little friend.” He looked down at the giant cock and before Ben could even react, he squeezed it. Ben groaned deeply, biting his lower lip. The glob chuckled and started stroking his dick.


End file.
